


Who's Billy?

by Magnetism_bind



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anal Sex, Arousal, Blowjobs, Come Licking, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Teasing, Trust, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: Billy's disgruntled after Flint's "Who's Billy" jab. Flint makes it up to him.





	Who's Billy?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the BS Rarepair Week 2019

“What?” Flint asks for the third time when Billy’s no more than grunted in response to the last few things Flint’s said. “What is it?”

“Who’s Billy?” Billy repeats flatly.

“Is that all?” Flint starts to say.

“I needn’t remind you, captain,” Billy near sneers the word, causing Flint to grin at him. “That you’re perfectly capable of remembering who I am when it suits your convenience.”

The grin fades from Flint’s face. “I’d advise you to tread carefully, Mr. Bones.”

“Oh?” Billy leans in, “What’re you going to do to me?” He glances downwards and then up at Flint. “I already know what you’d like me to do to you. I can see that for myself.”

Flint steps nearer to say something in response but just then Mr. Gates approaches and Billy turns away.

* * *

It isn’t till later that night when Flint’s frustrated with everything that he remembers Billy’s words and has Billy brought to his cabin.

“Captain.” Billy stands there, waiting.

“You were bold earlier.”

Billy wets his lips. “My apologies, captain. I…”

“No.” Flint cuts him off. “You were right. I was teasing you.” He looks at Billy carefully. “What made today any different?”

Billy shrugs. “It feels like you don’t think of me as a capable member of your crew sometimes.”

“Doesn’t it?” Flint leans back in his chair. “Doesn’t what we do in this cabin prove that fact?”

“Why would that prove anything?” Billy asks in bewilderment.

“Who else do I trust enough to fuck me?” Flint practically snarls and then immediately falls silent. He’s been too honest. He should never have admitted that bit. Trust shouldn’t come into it. It doesn’t come into it. It’s not why he started this.

Billy’s eyes glint. “Who do you want to fuck you?”

“You, obviously,” Flint starts to say and then stops. He know what Billy wants to hear. “Billy.”

“I’m sorry, who?” Billy says innocently.

“William Bones, the finest bosun in Nassau.”

At that Billy grins. “And what do you want this fine pirate to do with you?”

Flint licks his lips. “I want to beg this fine pirate’s pardon, first by sucking his cock, and then when he’s had enough of that, I want him to fuck me.”

“Right then.” Billy murmurs. “You know what to do.”

Slowly Flint goes to his knees. The door’s unlocked. Anyone could walk in on him sucking Billy off. It would be disastrous but it’s not enough to make him go lock the door. He wants it like this, wants to be on his knees in front of Billy.

Billy, who’s he been proud of ever since he joined the Walrus crew. Billy, who’s one of the best members of his crew. Billy, who is the only man aboard he does trust to do this for. Even if he doesn’t want that to be a part of it, it’s still a part of it.

“What’re you waiting for?” Billy’s tone is lazy.

“Open your breeches.” Flint says, looking up at him.

Billy does, taking his time. There are time when he’s almost insolent with Flint and part of Flint is infuriated by it, and part of him is aroused by it.

That latter part is the one that wins. The one that sits back on his knees and would be perfectly satisfied to have Billy stroking his cock himself and only coming upon Flint’s face. That happened once. Flint still dreams about it.

It’s that part that Flint waiting there impatiently, watching as Billy slowly draws his cock out. Flint places his hands on Billy’s thighs, savoring the feel of his bare skin. He leans in, just inhaling Billy’s scene.

He mouths at Billy’s cock, lost in it. The length of Billy’s cock alone makes Flint harden. He’d remember Billy solely for that, but it’s not fair to the rest of Billy.

He shifts his legs a little further apart as he grows more aroused. Licking his way up Billy’s shaft, Flint lets his hands slip around to grasp Billy’s ass. Another perfect feature, in his private opinion. Taut and firm and perfect. Flint squeezes and Billy moans, hips bucking a little.

Flint grins as he finally slips the head between his lips. It’s not enough so he squeezes Billy’s ass again and Billy responds again, thrusting deeper.

Flint groans around his cock.

“Enough.” Billy says abruptly.

Flint looks up, surprised. It would be enough for him, almost, for this, for Billy to come in his mouth but one look at Billy’s face and he knows there’s more.

Billy presses him back on the desk. “I want you on your back, so you remember who’s fucking you.”

Heat floods Flint’s face.

Billy reaches for the oil in Flint’s open drawer and tosses it to him. “Go on.”

Flint leans back, pressing slicked fingers between his legs, working hurriedly as Billy watches in silence. Finally Flint stops and leans back, looking at him.

Still Billy waits.

For the first time Flint rolls his eyes. “Come on, Billy.”

“Spread your legs for me.” Billy commands.

Flint swallows, and then does as he’s told. Billy steps between his spread legs. He places a hand on Flint’s chest, and pushes lightly but firmly until Flint’s resting flat against the desk.

“Spread your arms, and grip the desk.” Billy tells him next.

Flint does that as well.

Only then does Billy look at his cock. He lets it press against his belly as he steps even closer and Flint sucks in a breath.

Billy presses the tip of his cock, against Flint’s readied hole, and waits.

“Billy, please.”

“Whose cock do you want?”

“Yours.”

“Who’s?”

“Billy’s.” Flint nearly shouts in frustration and then his hands grip the desk so tightly his knuckles go white as Billy thrusts into him. He bites his lip hard to keep from screaming Billy’s name over and over again, and he knows Billy knows this too, from the satisfied look in his eye.

The steady punishing rhythm of Billy’s cock has him panting it though. “Billy, Billy, Billy,” and finally Flint closes his eyes and Billy lets him.

Lost in the darkness, Flint’s world is narrowed to one single point, the solid satisfying heat of Billy’s cock inside him. There are no words for this desire inside him, this need, this pure fucking want to be touched like this. Each slide and thrust of flesh inside him is a balm to Flint’s soul. In the morning he will be the feared pirate known as Flint once more. For now he’s just allowed to be a man who wants to be fucked.

He opens his eyes and looks up at Billy. “Touch me.” He expects Billy to make him beg further.

But instead Billy just wraps a hand around his cock. One touch and Flint comes, cock jerking helplessly in Billy’s broad fist. Flint shudders and his body relaxes.

He looks up at Billy again, eyes lazy.

“Turn over.” Billy’s voice is soft.

Slowly Flint does that. His softening cock presses against the desk and he suppresses another groan. Billy pulls Flint’s hips back with one hand to meet his cock again and Flint can’t stop groaning then.

Billy reaches his other hand around in front of Flint’s face. “Clean it off.”

Flint stares at the hand in front of him, and then slowly starts licking his own come from Billy’s palm.

Billy pushes back inside him and Flint rocks forwards. Oh god this is both heaven and hell in one twist. He’s finished, his body is satisfied and yet, Billy’s still going and the smell of his come on Billy’s skin is driving Flint wild. He licks a stripe across Billy’s palm and feels Billy tremble slightly underneath his touch.

“Come inside me.” He pants. “I want you to come inside me.”

Billy pulls his hand away. He grips Flint by the hips and draws back slightly. “You’ve already come, what do you care?’

“Please.” Flint’s voice is ragged. “I want you to come inside me. I need it, Billy.”

He waits, gripping the desk.

Billy presses back in, and Flint sucks in a breath. Every steady thrust of Billy’s make his body tremble, his cock still quivering. And then Billy shudders slightly, shooting inside of Flint with a groan.

Flint gasps. He can feel the come slipping out of him as he sits up. Billy’s just looking at him.

“Come here.” Flint says quietly.

Billy steps forward and Flint looks up at him, and then draws Billy down for a kiss. Flint feels Billy sigh against his lips and he knows this will have to end at some point. All things do. But for now, Flint’s in no hurry to do so.

“Thank you,” he murmurs before kissing Billy again

“Maybe next time you’ll remember who I am.” Billy mutters.

“I know exactly who you are.” Flint tells him, kissing him again. “And don’t you forget it.”


End file.
